1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power steering pumping apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology capable of generating oil pressure required for power steering and driving an air conditioner compressor with driving force of an electrical motor.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical power steering apparatus and an electrical air conditioner mounted in a vehicle according to the related art are configured to have separate components as shown in FIG. 1.
That is, the electrical power steering apparatus according to the related art is configured to drive a pump 500 pumping oil pressure required for power steering by a separate pump motor 502, the electrical air conditioner is configured to drive a compressor 504 by a separate compressor motor 506, and the electrical power steering apparatus and the electrical air conditioner include separate controllers 508 and 510, respectively, to control the pump motor 502 and the compressor motor 506, respectively.
Recently, in accordance with an increase in a demand for improvement of fuel efficiency of a vehicle and an environment vehicle, there is a need to integrate the components configured as separate systems as described above with each other to decrease used energy, thereby contributing to improvement of fuel efficiency of the vehicle and decreasing a cost of the vehicle.
The contents described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.